


he loves me, he loves me not

by ppmxxx



Category: my dear loser: edge of 17, ourskyy - Fandom
Genre: hanahaki diseaseXourskyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppmxxx/pseuds/ppmxxx
Summary: when you’re 17 and in love, dying for love seems romantic.but when you’re 20 and you have flowers growing in your lungs, suffocating and slowly killing you, sun realizes its dumb.





	1. Chapter 1

sun had always consider himself a patient and tolerant person especially when it comes to in. he is familiar with all his quirks, used to his short temper and understood that someone as attractive as in would gather stares from time to time. but it was entirely another thing when in is one who is outright flirting in front of him, which is currently happening right before his eyes.

“im in. sun’s best friend..” in grabs poppy’s hand and shakes it. “nice to meet you.”

poppy’s stares are shy but sun can see the attraction in her eyes as she looks at in adoringly. she stays at front of in, with no intention of leaving.

sun plucks up the courage to look at in, finds the other’s smile isn’t directed at him. he cant help but get hurt. their smiles are bright, too bright that make sun tense. an unpleasant feeling surges through his chest. poppy is already getting more attention from in than he is.

 _great._ _another_ _edition_ _of_ _help_ - _in_ - _get_ - _a_ - _gf._

 _again_.

 _how_ _many_ _times_ _would_ _in_ _do_ _this_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _him_? _and_ _how_ _many_ _times_ _would_ _sun_ _tolerate_ _it?_

then he feels a sudden itch at the back of his throat. sun tries to clear it, the sound made poppy and in let go of each other’s hands, both of them looking embarrassed.

“are you sick sun?” in asks.

sun shrugs. “im hungry. lets get something to eat.”

his lunch that afternoon tasted a little off.

🌼

 

to: ☀️

are you busy?

lets hang out

i bought a new game.

you dont have to worry about food.

please. please.

to: 🌈

okay

 

sun stared at in’s message then shakes his head.

he already knows where this is going.

 

“give me your phone” sun mumbles, pizza hanging on his mouth. he held his hand out and waits for the other guy to hand his phone over. in gives it without hesitation.

“i added her to your line. you can stop being cute now. it doesn’t suit you” as he handles the phone back to its owner.

“thank you.” in replies with excitement in his tone, holds his phone as if it’s a treasure.

 _‘fuck_ _you’_ is what sun wants to say but he keeps it to himself and settles for “don’t use weird pick up lines on her.” he takes another bite on his pizza to stop himself from talking, quickly swallowing everything. the tickle at the base of his throat is back again, he coughs and coughs until he feels relieved.

"dont die on me because of pizza" in looks at him quizzically.

he just nods and smiles at him reassuringly.

 _its not the pizza, its you who’s gonna kill me. but_ _maybe_ _its_ _just_ _the_ _pizza_ , _yeah_ _its_ _just_ _the_ _pizza._

🌼

ever since the poppy incident, sun has been feeling sick, like a flu is slowly creeping up on him. there are moments where he had to clear his throat for no reason. the uncomfortable itch just won’t go away. the tickling and the prickling sensation gradually worsened and except for coughing he fails to find anything that would help get rid of that dry feeling in his throat and the unusual aftertaste in his mouth. it tasted earthy, bitter and weirdly like plants. he clears the thoughts away that tells him that this is more than a flu. 

sun thinks maybe getting sick might not be a bad idea after all, in might be able to take care of him for once.

 

it takes few more days before he becomes aware of what is going on with him. he is sitting on his bed, getting ready to sleep when his phone beeps.

 

to: ☀️

i haven’t seen you for days

where are you?

to: 🌈

i’m bit busy. why?

 

wanna watch a movie tomorrow?

 

so you finally agree to watch

that movie i told you?

 

poppy wants to watch it too

come with us

 

hmm actually im still sick

maybe next time

 

get well.

lets meet soon

or

i’d think you’re ignoring me

 

before he can reply, sun bursts into a coughing fit. he heaves, something from the back of his tongue topples through his mouth and lands on his hand. sun blinks at the flower petal, bright yellow against his palm. he puts the lone petal on his study table next to his bed, somewhere he can see easily. he thinks its pretty but he is too confused to be concerned. he decides not to do anything about it and ignore the fact that he just coughed out a petal.

he is pretty good at ignoring things anyway.

 

🌼

 

sun realizes that ignoring what happened won’t help seize the petal coughing. he thought it was just a prank or a product of his playful imagination or a dream but it isnt, he continues to cough out petals after petals and now it’s accompanied by shortness of breath and chest pains. the hanahaki disease didnt stopped and time worsened it. its progressing fast everytime sun sees in, whenever he speaks and spends time with him that sun couldnt even go a day without heaving shriveled petals. after consecutive sleepless nights vomiting flower petals, he finally accepts his fate.

it was probably bound to happen anyway. it was a bit surprising for sun that he acquired the disease just now when he has been staying on in’s side for three years – saw him have flings to girlfriends, watched him fall in and out of love, been with him thru breakups - it was long overdue. it was dumb for him to think that he was immune to the disease.

its as if he has forgotten that he has been in love with in that his body needs to make him remember, and acquiring the disease is best way to make him remember. as though he needed reminding - sun believes he doesnt.

though, he cant easily put the blame on in for all of this. the other cant be the only cause of sun’s pain. it was also his fault; for hoping, and for staying despite everything in did screamed that sun should stop expecting, that he should get over it, that he needs to accept that maybe friendship is all they could really have and that was all they would ever be. sun should’ve just settled and be contented for that. 

 

“hanahaki disease..” ainam’s voice echoes in his mind, “…a condition born from one-sided love. most common sign is coughing out flower petals. roots would soon grow in your lungs, entwines with it restricting your breathing and causing pain in the chest area. it becomes fatal when it reaches your stomach and heart…” even if they are talking thru video call, sun can feel ainam’s assessing eyes boring unto him. “..why are you asking me about this disease anyway? you won’t have it. cos you and in love each other. its not going to be an unrequited love.”

he plants a half-hearted smile on his face, hopes that she’ll buy it, but he knows it’s a miserable attempt.

 

🌼

 

 

to: ☀️

suuuun

hey!

are you busy.

where are you?

 

to: 🌈

why?

spill it out.

 

im dating poppy.

[read]

 

 🌼

 

when you’re 17 and in love, dying for love seems romantic. but when you’re 20 and you have flowers growing in your lungs, suffocating and slowly killing you, sun realizes its dumb.

maybe he is the dumb one, despite having the disease it didn’t stop the love he has for in, instead it keeps on increasing. he didn’t know he is capable of loving to the point of physical hurting until he met in – that the flowers growing inside his chest are for him. each flower petal shows the certainty about what he feels about the other but then they are also painful reminder that in doesn’t love sun in the way he wanted him to and any hope that in loves him back is futile.

sun wants to keep them because as the flowers grow, his love for in blooms as well. he thinks it’s beautiful and worth the pain. foolish yes, but sun still thinks in will be worth it.

but a small part of sun’s brain – the somehow logical part - is telling him; he shouldn’t be dying because of an unrequited love.

 

🌼

 

to: ☀️

are you still sick?

 

pick up my call.

[read]

 

i went to your building earlier.

they said you skipped class.

why?

 

are you still sick?

[read]

 

are you hiding from me?

 

[read]

 

i went to your dorm

used the key that you gave me,

i hope you’re not mad

you’re not there

i brought food

left it on your study table

eat it

 

[read]

 

sun, please

im worried

please reply

please pick up my calls

i miss you

 

[read]

a sharp pain blooms in his chest as he gasps for air.

 _i miss_   _you_ _too_.

 _even_ _the_ _flowers_ _in_ _my_ _chest_ _agree._

 

🌼

 

his days pass by in a blur of classes, disregarded messages and missed calls and trashes full of yellow petals. he distracted himself with school, slowly he copes with the disease. the lesser he sees in, coughing attacks are manageable, more bearable. one day becomes one week, one week becomes one month and ignoring in has become a new routine.

his room is full of objects reminiscent of the other. there are many photos, almost covering the majority of the wall behind his study table. photos of him and his friends but mostly him and in, along with ainam’s postcards. he could feel a small tickle in his throat as he scroll through photos after photos. he picks one specific polaroid; best friends, in was the one who wrote that. he laughs bitterly, starts to remove all the in-related photos on wall and hides it in his drawer.

the loud sound of shutting the door surprises sun. he stands up, turns around and finds himself looking at in’s slightly puzzled face.

“are you dating someone?” in is staring the wall behind him.

"maybe.." sun winks at in, smiles like nothing is wrong. there's something in in's face, sun wants to think its jealousy but probably just pity.

“why are you removing my photos?”

“what do you want?” he’s been trying not to talk too much, cant let a flower petal slip out.

“im worried about you. its been a month since we’ve talk. i want to see you. why are hiding from me? about poppy, we br..”

“stop..” the words and petals lodge in his throat. he is exhausted; after a night of vomiting flower petals, he is not in the mood to talk about poppy. “i don’t really care. can you go? lets talk about this some other time.” he rubs his throat, hoping to soothe the soreness and the itchiness. the petals are already accumulating at the bottom of his throat, leaves crawling up, the roots moving and twisting that breathing has become painful.

“get checked okay? i think you are still sick, you don’t look okay at all. i’ll be back...” in says defeatedly, and with a disappointed look he walks out of sun’s room.

he coughs and uses both hands to cover his mouth in a poor attempt to stop the petals. fully bloomed flowers fall out of his mouth. tears flow when he sees the yellow petals are now tinged with red. 

_blood. great._

he wipes his tears dry while thinking he should stop crying for in.

he needs to get away from him, far away from him to think.

he wants to run away from everything as he crushes one yellow petal in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

sun meets someone, a day after he had arrived on the country side. toey is the son of the owner of the greenhouse near his hostel. through him, sun finally knows the name of the flower he has been vomiting.

daffodils. yellow daffodils.

the older didnt questioned his curiosity towards daffodils – he even taught sun how to grow them, and how to take care of the plants - until he saw sun coughing petals on the fourth day.

"daffodils aren’t edible flowers, they contain toxins. even if they rarely cause death, you shouldn’t eat them."

sun wipes his lips to remove the soggy petal and opts to remain silent. not meeting the older’s eyes, he blankly stares at the petals thats covering a part of his shoes and littering the other nearby flowering plants.

"you are not the first person who came here with that condition. hanahaki disease. maybe i should rename this greenhouse as hanahaki disease camp..." the older says playfully. "hmm.. so what’s your story?"

 _telling_ _p’toey_ _wont_ _hurt_ _right?_ _telling_ _someone_ _who_   _doesnt_ _know_ _you_ _is_ _probably_ _better_ _cos_ _they’ll_ _listen_ _to_ _you_ _with_ _no_ _judgement_.

sun cant stop smiling as he begins to talk about in.

but he coughs another handful of petals after that.

 

🌼

 

"if we compare your love for in to daffodils, well, they are easy to grow but hard to kill. they need direct _sun_..light to grow well. it fits right?"

sun rolls his eyes at the lame pun.

"do you know the meaning of daffodils?

"unrequited love, uncertainty.. according to google.”

toey nods his head, "but do you know it also symbolizes rebirth and new beginnings?"

"you know, sometimes people get the disease when they think their love is unrequited. give me your hand.” he seizes sun’s hand in an attempt to place it on his chest. sun is about to pull away when he sees something peeking through the elder’s button-down shirt. toey unfastens few buttons to fully reveal a scar running halfway his chest. the scar looks mangled and old. “yours are yellow, mine was red. you would never notice the blood. red roses are beautiful but their thorns hurt. it was annoying.” he continues, “he confessed a month after my surgery. bad timing eh? he was brave enough but i wasnt.”

“did it hurt?” sun asks, runs his fingers carefully over the jagged mark.

“of course.” toey says and smiles. “would telling the person make a difference? maybe yes, maybe no. but its worth the try, who knows. sometimes, it just takes a little bravery. so try giving him one last chance..”

"i already scheduled my surgery. but we’ll see."

"good. as long as there’s hope, leave it in.”

 “hope is the reason why im here in the first place. i hoped too much when i shouldn’t have.” sun snorts.

“well if it doesnt turn out well, have them removed. then you can find me here again. i don’t mind taking care of another daffodil." toey replies teasingly, lightly poking sun’s nose.

 “ooooi.” sun laughs loudly. its a sound that he hasnt heard for a long time. it felt nice.

toey laughs along with him. “you’ve got a..” the older removes a yellow petal from sun’s hair then proceeds to tousle his hair.

“sun?”

turning his gaze towards the owner of the voice, sun sees the person he has been avoiding.

in did something unexpected. he found sun. it made the flowers in his chest quiver.

 

🌼

 

“how did you find me?”  he was dragged by the wrist into a corner, not letting go until they are few feet away from toey.

“your instagram posts aren’t that subtle you know. i really wanted to see you. and who’s that?” in interrogates him. sun didn’t even had the time to reply “..why didn’t you tell me you’ll go on a vacation?” in is holding his shoulders and leans closer, too close that sun caught a whiff of his perfume. he can hear himself catch a breath, their closeness is overwhelming making his lungs burn with a dire desire to cough “lets go back to bangkok?”

gently pushing in away from him, sun stutters “no, not yet. i still have things to do here.”

“why can’t you just tell me what is happening with you? maybe i could help.” in releases an exasperated sigh.

“sun, is there a problem?”toey is walking towards them, his voice loud and laced with seriousness.

in is watching him with dull eyes, opens his mouth to make his point but sun has enough of the conversation so he quickly says “nothing p. by the way, p’toey this is in. my friend from school” as he moves over to toey’s side.

after giving a respectful nod to toey, in says “whatever it is, i will eventually find out.” their eyes meet when sun glanced up, he couldn’t look away. he feels the annoyance in other’s stare from where he stands. he swallows hard and returns in’s intense gaze before the other leads his way out of the greenhouse. he is clearly pissed because sun refused to put his guard down again.

“the boy who gave you the disease. that’s him?”

sun nods in response.

“you have a good taste.”

“p~~” sun whines and blushes.

 

🌼

 

im sorry about earlier.

can we talk tom?

without fighting or pissing each other off?

im not going back to bangkok without you

im not leaving you here

im not leaving you with him.

 

stop being dramatic

see you

 

🌼

 

in is already at the greenhouse by the time sun gets there the next day. the other boy is by the huge flower bed full of daffodils, bending over to examine the flowers. he watches as in pick up his phone to take photos of the flowers then moving over to capture the whole greenhouse. he can clearly see in’s face from where he stands - the way he tips his head to the side, lips set in an pleased smile, eyes full of amusement. he really missed him but their proximity makes the coughing persistent again.

his hand moves up to cover his cold lips and muffled coughs are forced out.

in turns towards his direction. “are you still sick? are you okay?”

“im fine.” he is lying through his through his teeth. “my throat is itchy.” sun keeps his replies short. petals are caught between sun’s tongue and the roof of his mouth. ducking his head, he expels the petals in his cupped hand. he wasn’t able to swallow them down again. he hurriedly crumples the petals, waits until in looks away to cram them deep into his pocket, making sure the other doesn’t notice. he remains in conflict with himself, sun wonders why he is keeping the disease from in when he can tell it straight to him, so wouldn’t suffer this much.

“the flowers are pretty..” 

sun hums in agreement. both of them stand in awkward silence, unsure on what to say.

an arm suddenly wraps around sun with full force, “you are early in. do you want to see the whole greenhouse?” its toey, holding sun firmly.

sun watches as in turns to look at him, sees the surprise and confusion on the other’s eyes also a sadness that sun couldn’t quite place. in’s smile disappeared but he nods in response while muttering “lets go” turns around and starts walking away from sun and toey.

sun whispers to toey “what are you doing p?” 

“challenging him.” toey whispers back “i think you don’t have to wait longer.” the older flashes a bright smile to sun.

toey leads them around through the greenhouse, showing them various flowers and plants he has been working on. in remained silent, just asking the names of some flowers. but sun can see the stiffness in his moves as if he is carrying an overwhelming weight on his shoulders.

even with toey with them, it still caused problems for sun. the coughs are unpredictable. he tries to ignore and suppress the cough and petals as much as possible. 

“that’s it!” toey announces. “sun, you should show in around the town. you’re familiar with it by now right? go, i have work to do.” the older shooed them away. 

in boldly offers his hand to toey. their handshake is firm and their eyes lingering as if they’re talking. needless to say, sun is baffled.

“lets go.” in says and though he is smiling sheepishly, there’s worry and nervousness in his face that sun finds hard not to notice.

 

🌼

 

in settles into a relaxed pace as they wander the bustling streets for at least an hour, chatting about whatever comes to mind. sun can feel the petals coming back from time to time but he ignores it. he is more focused on watching how touchy, naturally clingy in is. how can he forget? – that the other likes to rests his head on his shoulder, drapes himself over sun when he laughs, holds his wrist when the crowd gets overwhelming, ruffles his hair and touches his cheeks for no reason. and sun can’t take any more of this.

“lets go back so we could talk.” sun decides, his voice cracks slightly, the urge to cough returns and its stronger than before. he tries coughing into his hand even heaving several times - nothing escapes his lips. unlike his earlier fits, the petals wouldn’t come out. breathing becomes hard, his chest starts constricting. panting heavily, he thumps his chest hoping to find relief but its no use. sun can feel the roots tightening its hold unto his lungs, leaves and stems knocking against his ribs making him suffocate. he was holding the flowers inside him for too long. it was late to realize that no will of suppression can stop the disease. 

sun grasps in’s shirt, breathing as much as he could. he can hear in’s voice but he cant understand what the other is saying. sun takes one deep breath, struggles to put enough air unto his lungs before he blacks out.

 

🌼

 

when sun wakes up and nausea makes its way up. he lurches himself up from the bed, smacks a hand over his mouth, pressure rising at the back of his throat. his mind tells him to run fast to the bathroom but he ends up falling off the bed, hitting the floor in a tangle of blankets. sun kneels over and coughs; until daffodils flow over his cupped hands and unto the blanket, until his throat feels numb, until his fingers tremble, until his tears line his eyes. sun simply let the flowers spill from his lips. after the petals reach their end, breathing has become easier. 

“sun?” a voice carefully says. that’s when he notices that in is also kneeling in front of him - the other’s eyes are full of fear, biting his own lips with apprehension.

"you don't have to do anything if you're wondering."  sun starts, wiping his mouth then giving in a strained smile. 

in's mouth opens and close for a few times, not sure what to say in response to sun.

"you don't have to do anything, just go and i'll deal with this myself." a sudden wave of exhaustion hits him. all sun wants is for in to go back to bangkok, away from him so he can get the surgery.  

“why are you driving me away when you need me?" 

there is so much pity in his voice - the way in said caused something inside of sun snap. he glares at in, eyebrows deeply furrowed and fists clench into the blanket "are you ready to tell me how you feel now? how are you going to help me when it requires you to say what you feel about me? how are you going to help me when it requires you to love me back? can you finally tell me how you feel now?” sun doesn’t want to make pain worst because in is being nice to him just because of the disease. they can’t fool the disease. “if you pretend to be in love with just to keep me alive, that wont work.” 

in trails off, looking emotionally drain, his eyes greyed and face so serious, hesitancy painfully obvious.

sun is not sure what in wants to do - until his fingers brush against sun’s knuckles. sun flinches, moves his hand away violently.  it didn’t stop in for trying again, reaching carefully for sun’s hand and this time successfully engulfing it.

“i love you.” in confesses.  “i’ve always been in love with you. but i was scared. i’ve always been scared. i am a coward, sun. and unsure and stupid.” in looks down at their entwined hands, voice laced with embarrassment. “and i’m sorry for that, im sorry for putting you through that. it was dumb for me to think that keeping it to myself is the best thing to do. i thought eventually it would reach you without me saying it.”

maybe its the desperation and vulnerability in the other’s eyes that made sun to asnwer. “yes, you’re dumb. you made me wait for so long. but im also dumb cos i waited for you.” sun says, but he doesn’t release himself from in’s clutch. “getting this disease, you probably think im pathetic.”

“i think.. if you’re willing to forgive me.. can forgive me.. willing to give me chance. we’ll try to make this work.” the grip around sun’s hand tightens, in’s hand gives a reassuring squeeze. “i love you sun. i’ve loved you all along, its always been you. be mine?” in says with no awkwardness, only yearning.

“i just want you to say it, cos i want to hear it and these flowers need to hear it. i’ve been in love with you too, even if you always reject me, silly.” sun admits, smile escapes his lips.

soon, in is sitting next to sun. he pulls him forward, enveloping him in a hug. it took a moment for sun to realize that he hasn’t hugged in for months. he slowly wraps his arm around the other’s waist - in squeezing him lightly. it’s the only warning sun gets before a pair of lips are pressed against his own.

sun is in disbelief, viciously shoves in away. “you didn’t. i probably taste like flowers and vomit.” staring at in with wide eyes.

“i just did. and im going to do it again, and again, and again..” in laughs, leans again for another kiss.

 

🌼

 

the flowers wither and the ache lessens - they seem to disappear every time in puts his lips on his. now, there’s a different kind of feeling inside sun’s chest - its softer, warmer and didn’t hurt like the petals. the daffodils from the disease are wilting cos their love is blooming.

 

sun knows this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta’d :( but yay its done. im not satisfied with it. i lost steam in the confession part but just want to keep it as simple as possible cos hanahaki dse is complicated enough - as simple as their confession part in insun ourskyy. i dont want to make it too dramatic. (also i want to remove it in my wip folder asap) id probably edit this as much as i edited chapter 1. 
> 
> it look me a long time to write this cos i wanted to make it a broken!insun fic. yes, i wanted p toey and sun to be together. i needed to convince myself that in deserves sun. thats why i wrote lets not fall inlove (ooops, shameless plug) - thats in’s side of the story. haha. 
> 
> i had fun writing it, i hope you enjoyed reading it :)

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know how will write the next part nor if i could finish writing this fic but im still going to post it. aah i just to get this out of my system.
> 
> thankyou joy for helping me out~~


End file.
